A Simple Summer Job
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: -written for 1000GreenSun's summer contest- Blossom loved her job, she really did. But with every job, came that one annoyance. For Blossom, that annoyance was Brick Mojo, her counterpart. Everyday, at the same exact time, he would strut into the fast food joint and waste about thirty minutes just to annoy her. Of course, it will lead to something more. Reds.


**Written for 1000GreenSun's summer contest involving Reds! This came to me when I was at work, thus basing the theme for this oneshot. I do not own the Powerpuff girls, if I did, then Blossom and Brick would be together forever along with the Green & Blues! Enjoy.**

Blossom leaned against the counter, using her small, portable fan to cool down her face. It was hard enough not being able to use her powers at work but being stuck in a fast food restaurant with no air conditioning or ice, it often takes a toll on a seventeen year old girl. She loved her job, she truly did. It was easy enough, take the costumer's order, put it into the machine and hand it back to the costumer with a huge, bright smile on her face.

But with every great job, there has to be a small annoyance that gets to you. In Blossom's case, it was a costumer that came in at the same time every day, wasted 20 minutes just pretending to order something and then leave with a smirk on his face, promising to be back the next day. It infuriated her that he always came back at the same time, always ordering the same thing and always tempting her. That's what bugged her the most. That he tried to kiss her or try to get her to go out with him. Every day was the same exact routine. Oh she wanted to kiss him. She really did. But he's a RowdyRuff Boy and she is a PowerPuff Girl. They couldn't be together. It was unnatural to be together. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't bring herself to do something so reckless.

Blossom looked at the clock and sighed. There was only 2 more hours left in her shift and the place was dead. Even half of the staff went home because they knew there was no one coming in. No one except Brick. She knew he was coming by in exactly 12 minutes and 43 seconds. Butterflies filled her stomach and her hands got all clammy. She was nervous. Blossom Utonium was starting to fall apart by the mere thought that Brick was coming in. Her eyes flickered back to the clock; wishing time would go by faster. She wanted him to come in so they would bicker and she would find a reason to hate him, to get rid of these feelings brewing in her heart.

The restaurant door rang loudly, forcing Blossom to tear her eyes away from the clock. She faced the costumer, ready to ask them for their order before she came face to face with her counterpart. He was early; she wasn't prepared to talk to him just yet. Blossom mentally yelled at herself, why? Why was she getting so worked up over this?

"Hi, welcome to Marky's Fish Shop. How may I help you?" Her voice was strained and her eyes were trying to bore a hole into his head. Lucky for Brick, his skull was invincible, so no luck there.

"Afternoon Pinky, how's my favorite PowerPuff today?" He smiled, leaning across the counter, blowing his breath into her face. The scent hit her hard due to the super-senses she possessed. She breathed it in slightly, smelling the mixture of mint toothpaste and mouthwash. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to rise and Blossom restrained herself from kissing him, right then and there. She shoved him away from her face, grumbling under her breath. She could hear him laugh at her fluster, making a mental note to kick his ass later.

"What do you want, Brick? The same order you get every day, perhaps?" She crossed her arms across her chest, sighing and staring at the register. She could hear his laugh again, teasing her more and more.

"What's the matter Pinky? Can't look at me anymore? Or are you trying to deny the feelings that you obviously have for me?" She could feel his smirk. She KNEW that his smirk was ever so present on his face. Heat rose to her face quickly, making it as red as her hair.

"Are you going to order or not?" Her voice came out strained again, colder than before.

"Yeah, give me the same as I always get. You should know the order by now Pinky." His voice was in her ear, whispering his order into her ear. She pushed in his order, stuttering out how much he would owe her. She missed the warmth from his breath, but she wouldn't admit that.

She glanced up at him, stuttering back after realizing how close his face was to her. He laughed again, placing his palms against the counter, leaning forward even more. She pushed his face away with her palm, trying to hide her bright, red face from his view. She looked at him again, noticing that he was only in his swimming trunks due to the beach being only a block away. Her face got even redder then before, a strange noise coming from her throat.

His fingers softly glided across her face, moving strand after strand of her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered shut against her will while he moved his face closer to her's. She could smell the cologne that he wore often, mixed together with sunscreen, even though he wouldn't need it. She felt his lips touch against her's slightly before they were crushed against her's. Her hands involuntarily wrapping around his neck, drawing him closer to her. He climbed onto the counter, deepening the kiss even longer.

All too quickly, the kiss was over and Brick was walking away with his order. There was no money placed on the counter and Blossom's clothing was ruffled slightly. She tried to straighten her clothing and look like nothing was wrong. She went to gather the money from Brick's order until she realized that there was nothing there. Anger rose throughout her body, her eyes glowing. She shrieked, throwing her hat onto the ground. He used her to get a free lunch.

Blossom stormed out of fast food joint. She was about to take off to the skies before someone grabbed her arm and jerked her into a nearby ally. Before she could punch, their lips were pressed up against her's again, their arms wrapping around her waist. Her body automatically responded to the kisser and Blossom knew from before, that Brick was kissing her.

They pulled away after what seemed like eternity. Both their breathing was hard and rapid. A small whine unwillingly came from her throat and she missed the warmth from his body.

"Did you know Blossom that it is unprofessional to make out with a costumer on a countertop? What will your boss think when he hears about that?" He smirked, tangling a piece of hair through his fingers. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, I don't really need a summer job anyway. I'd rather spend it at the beach with you." She brought his face closer to her's and right before she could kiss him, she heard the words, "good, that was my intentions anyway."


End file.
